Graptopetalum paraguayense (GP) is a Chinese traditional herb and possesses several health benefits. According to its archaic Chinese prescription, GP is considered to have potentially beneficial effects by alleviating hepatic disorders, lowering blood pressure, whitening skin, relieving pain and infections, inhibiting inflammation, and improving brain function.
It was shown in the studies that the leaf extracts of GP could inhibit tyrosinase and angiotensin-converting enzyme activities and scavenge free radicals in vitro (Chen, S-J et al., Studies on the inhibitory effect of Graptopetalum paraguayense E. Walther extracts on the angiotensin converting enzyme. Food Chemistry 100:1032-1036, 2007; Chung, Y-C et al., Studies on the antioxidative activity of Graptopetalum paraguayense E. Walther. Food Chemistry 91:419-424, 2005; and Huang, K-F et al., Studies on the inhibitory effect of Graptopetalum paraguayense E. Walther extracts on mushroom tyrosinase. Food Chemistry 89:583-587, 2005.) It was found that the water and 50% ethanolic and 95% ethanolic stem extracts of GP has antioxidant activity, which were assayed for inhibitory effects on the proliferation of a human HCC cell line (HepG2) (Chen, S J et al., In vitro antioxidant and antiproliferative activity of the stem extracts from Graptopetalum paraguayense. Am J Chin Med 36:369-383, 2008). An in vivo research study demonstrated that the leaf extracts of GP inhibited microglia activation, oxidative stress, and iNOS expression to reduce ischemic brain injury (Kao, T K et al., Graptopetalum paraguayense E. Walther leaf extracts protect against brain injury in ischemic rats. Am J Chin Med 38:495-516, 2010.).
It was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,758 filed in 2004 by Hsu and granted in 2008 that the ethanolic extract from Graptopetalum had anti-liver fibrosis and anti-inflammatory effects in vivo and in vitro. Then, its continuation-in-part application, U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,776, was filed in 2008 and granted in 2009 indicating that the water-soluble fraction of Graptopetalum was effective in treating a liver disease or condition, such as inflammation, steatosis, and fibrosis.